


Moonlight Sonata

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The Crawl [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da qualche parte, da qualche parte nelle profondità oscure dell'astronave, Shadrach sta suonando il pianoforte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**Moonlight Sonata**

 

Deve essere uno scherzo della TARDIS, perché le note non dovrebbero arrivargli così, nette e pungenti dalla sala di musica.

Mille e quattrocento anni di vita e non ha mai saputo neanche di possederla, una sala di musica.

Oh sì, ha avuto i propri momenti artistici – quel vecchio flauto, quel violino un po' frusto sul quale amava trascorrere lunghi attimi di meditazione – ma ora tutto sembra così _squadrato_ nella sua mente, inscatolato in tanti piccoli compartimenti per tenere a bada il dolore e la colpa. Di nuovo.

La sua camera nella TARDIS, di questi tempi, ha l'arredamento spartano e funzionale di un militare in congedo, mai in grado di deporre la disciplina insieme alla divisa e alle armi.

Il Dottore si mette a sedere sul letto, si passa una mano nei capelli, e ascolta.

Da qualche parte, da qualche parte nelle profondità oscure dell'astronave, Shadrach sta suonando il pianoforte.

Il Dottore l'ha visto, qualche volta, e ha scelto di non disturbarlo, limitandosi ad osservare non visto, ad ascoltare dall'altro lato della parete.

Non avrebbe dovuto neanche temere di poterlo distrarre. Quando suona, non esiste altro per Shadrach.

Il Dottore sguscia per i corridoi silenziosi, segue una per una quelle note dolenti e cristalline, si ferma appena fuori dalla sala di musica, intravvede la sagoma del pianista solitario alla luce di una singola candela.

È una silhouette inconfondibile. Shadrach è molto alto, ha una testa di riccioli disordinati, mani bellissime.

Quando la Sonata volge al suo termine, il silenzio risuona con la violenza di uno sparo. Il Dottore ne è snervato, preferirebbe che Shadrach proseguisse, possibilmente per sempre. Da molto tempo non è più a suo agio con alcun tipo di silenzio, fosse anche soltanto il _whorp_ sottovoce della sua vecchia ragazza.

“Il solito?” chiede Shadrach dopo un momento, quando il silenzio si è stiracchiato e teso al punto di risultare insopportabile. La sua voce, nella penombra, è profonda e quieta.

“Sì, per favore,” ribatte il Dottore, entrando in sala di musica con cautela, neanche fosse un elefante in una cristalleria.

Shadrach gli indica la poltroncina accanto al pianoforte e il Dottore si accomoda, osserva Shadrach cambiare la partitura, lanciarsi con evidente piacere in un leggero, soave Notturno.

Il Dottore si lascia sfuggire un minuscolo sospiro di sollievo, troppo leggero per essere udito sotto la musica. Sa che Shadrach l'ha notato, lo legge nel minuscolo sorriso che gli increspa le labbra mentre socchiude le palpebre e si perde nella musica.

È il turno del Dottore di socchiudere gli occhi, lasciare andare un po' della tensione che lo tiene sveglio, che quando si addormenta gli propone incubi lordi di sangue. 

Finchè Shadrach è con lui, è al sicuro.

**Author's Note:**

> C'è un motivo per tutto ciò, e credo che domani scriverò un Manifesto esplicativo. Per il momento vi basti sapere che questo è il Quindicesimo Dottore con il suo companion Shadrach. Ah sì, e che **Nykyo** è bella.


End file.
